Noticed
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: <html><head></head>[Lelouch x Reader] [Lemon]</html>


"If I could find you right now, I'd slap you upside the head, Milly," [Name] panted under her breath.

In celebration of her final day as the Student Council President and her graduation, Milly Ashford conjured up Cupid's Day in which everyone from the entire school was forced to wear pink and blue hats. If a boy or girl grabbed the hat of his or her love interest, they would officially be a couple. Of course, the members of the Student Council had been targeted the most. The school was in total chaos. Boys and girls scattered everywhere across the the grounds, running frantically after the partner of their choice.

Poor [Name] was no exception. She spent half of her time passing through every foyer, attempting to avoid the young men swiping at her hat. Her lungs thankfully stayed intact, otherwise disaster would have fallen early on. After concealing herself in a broom closet, she dashed through the halls into the quiet sanctuary of the library as fast as her legs could carry her. Glancing around, she located the perfect niche downstairs, a dark little corridor where all the lockers had been placed.

"Victory!" she thought and immediately squeezed herself inside a corner adjacent to the stairs.

Silence overtook the room. She could only perceive the yelling and hurried footsteps outside. As the noises repeatedly faded in the distance, she smirked, knowing she was safe. With a yawn, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

"I think I'll just nap here a while until everyone calms down," she mumbled, hugging her knees to her chest.

After a few minutes or so, her mind wandered into a fog of sleep. Her cheek pressed into her kneecaps, and her arms slid to her sides. For a moment, her mind once plagued by thoughts of worry and stress eased back. A tiny smile teased the corners of her mouth, and slowly, the balls of her feet pushed her back and forth in a steady rhythm.

Suddenly, the sound of rapid footsteps caught her attention, jolting her from her trance. Sure enough, they made their way downstairs. Heart pounding, she concealed herself behind the locker as best as she could just in case. She peered around, narrowing her eyes. Noting a blue hat, she slinked back even more. When she scrutinized more closely, she noted the messy dark hair and widened, violet eyes of Lelouch. His cheeks were flushed and brows sweating.

[Name] chuckled. That poor kid had been chased the most out of anyone. Milly demanded that everyone retrieve his hat for her...which most girls attempted to swipe his to begin with.

"Under a lot of pressure, huh?" she whispered, crawling out.

With a yelp, he glanced around in terror only to relax when he spotted his friend.

"How could you tell?" he laughed, removing his hat and rumpling his hair. "I could kill Milly for this."

"Exactly what I thought," she rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised my lungs haven't popped."

He nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just cranky," she winked.

"Can't blame you," he crawled his way over to her corner and leaned against the wall. "Has anyone tried to claim your hat? Anyone in particular?"

She shook her head. "Just a blur. Then again, I didn't check. I was too busy running."

He smirked. "Good girl."

A few moments of silence creeped by as they listened for more suspicious noises. Occasionally, Lelouch's eyes wandered over to his friend, traveling up and down what he could see of her; her half-closed lids, her messy, [h/c] bun, her lips slightly parted as she inhaled, her fingers trailing up and down her arms. Taken aback, he noticed his cheeks warming and flushing a little.

A few memories slipped through his mind of their first meeting; the little wide eyed duchess, peeking her head through the door, grinning at the sight of two children her own age to play with, bringing flowers and toys each of her visits, treating Nunnally as her own child despite only being a few years older. He recalled their meeting after all those years, that same doe-eyed innocent expression, the rims of her [e/c] eyes brimming with tears, treating his sister in that same motherly manner, making paper doves with her, baking cookies for them, listening to him talk about anything pressing on his mind. Until that day she was almost crushed under his own Nightmare, he never really realized what an important role she played in his life without having to force her way in; a quiet blessing easily forgotten about until it was almost taken away.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded teasingly, peering suspiciously at him.

He blinked in surprise. "Mmmmmmm, nothing," he chuckled. "Just thinking," with a devilish smirk creeping across his mouth, he sidled over to her. "Is there anyone's hat you'd like to take for yourself?"

"Why in the world do you wanna know?" her breath tickled the tip of his nose. "Do you have someone in mind?"

He tilted his head. "Oh, my! Your hat looks dirty! Here, take mine." He promptly lifted his.

"Oh, thanks-wait a second," just as she removed hers, she stopped. Her mouth dropped for a moment. Then, she slammed it back on her head. "Ohhhh, no you don't."

Lelouch sneered. "Aw, come now." He attempted to reach for hers before she slapped it away.

"Lay off, you moron," she seethed.

"Well, you asked whose hat I wanted," he replied, hand still squishing her hat.

Freezing a moment, her mind processed this statement. Slowly, she turned her head towards him.

"Are you hitting on me?" she murmured.

He rolled his eyes. "Man, are you ever dense."

With that, he tossed his bulky, heart shaped decoration aside before removing hers too. Raising her brows, she scooted into the corner as far as she could.

"What are you doing!" she spat.

He loomed in as close as he could without touching her, leaning against his palms pressing into the floor. Her muscles were so tense, she almost forgot to blink. His gaze burrowed into her skull. The silence suddenly seemed heavy and tight.

"You know," he whispered. "No one is around. It's nice and secluded down here. Who says those hats are necessary? Oh, right. They aren't," he leaned over her lips as if to steal a kiss.

"Wait a second," she wheezed. "You serious?"

With a low laugh, he replied,

"Hmm, so many opportunities at hand here," finally, he bent forward far enough to rest his forehead onto hers. "No one would ever hear us."

"Lelouch, seriously," she etched over to the side. "You're freaking me out. What is the matter with you?"

He shook his head. "I'm spelling everything out for you, since you're obviously too much of a moron yourself to get it."

Causing her to gasp, Lelouch took her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. It was quick but enough to prove his point. Just as she started to lean into it, he broke away. For just a second, she felt her stomach sink with disappointment before she blushed at her own feelings. She clapped her palm over her mouth.

"Hmm, seems to have settled in by now," he sneered, rubbing the tip of his index finger over the rim of his lips.

"Wha-?!" [Name] stuttered. "What the hell?!"

"You want more? Watch, I'll do it again."

Before she could protest, he stole another kiss.

"Lelouch! Knock it off!" she demanded, furiously rubbing her face.

"What? You didn't seem to want me to," he smirked, cocking his head. "You kissed me back."

Her lips pressed into a hard line as her eyes shifted downwards.

"Ah, the floor stare of denial," he chuckled yet again.

She scoffed. "Screw you."

"What's that? My, my, how forward of you."

Her heart pounded in her ears. "N-No! That's not what I meant!"

Lifting her chin towards his face, he took her lips into another kiss, but this time around, it was slow and sensual, his movements deliberate As she leaned into it, the tension relaxed in her muscles. Once more, he pulled away. He lids were low. The tip of his tongue grazed his lips ever so lightly.

"You're," she stifled the urge to sigh. "You're in love with me?"

"I thought that might be a possibility," he teased.

She grew tired of that. Suddenly, he pressed her into the wall.

"Let's see," he whispered half to himself. "Do I want to take you against the wall?"

"What?!"

"Seems like a tempting option. Or perhaps the floor?" he slid a hand down her side to her hip, causing her to shudder.

She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Bursts of electricity over a million degrees shot through her being at lightning speed. Her head clouded and spun. With a hard swallow, she reopened her eyes.

"The wall," she chuckled. "seems a little more convenient, don't you think?"

Suddenly, he wasn't able to control himself anymore. Slamming his lips against hers once more, he pressed his body into hers, framing her face with his forearms. They seemed completely attached this time: his tongue slid across a thin opening before she allowed it passage. For an instant, they pulled apart, panting heavily. The heat within them boiled over.

Lelouch smirked as his hands slid down her front, unfastening the buttons as he went. He buried his face in her neck, planting little kisses along the beautiful line. Slowly, he pushed her blazer and shirt off, exposing her delicate shoulders. He couldn't help but explore the new territory with his lips. Leaning her head back against the wall, she tightened her arms around his back and pulled him close to her.

Though she would never admit it to anyone, she dreamt of this for seemingly forever. She loved him so much and wanted him so bad, the emotions seeped through in physical pain. But, how could she tell anyone when so many of the girls longed for him? How could she tell anyone that she always had eyes for him, even as a youngster? She thought all this time that he never even noticed her. She felt like a speck amongst those busty, beautiful girls she was always around. But, she had him alone, enacting one of her illicit fantasies with him.

She could tell him now before he caused every little sensitive nerve inside of her to explode.

She bit the inside of her cheek and swallowed hard in an attempt to compose herself. Even still, that proved to be difficult with him throwing aside his and her shirts and pinning her against the wall with his warm upper body.

"L-Lelouch?" she whispered, sliding her fingers through his hair.

He pulled away a little from her clavicle just enough to hear her; royal purple smoldered through his heavy eyelids, and his cheeks flushed just a hint. Upon seeing her face in a similar state, he smirked.

"Damn it, I want you so bad," her voice broke as her calm withered instantly.

"Bad, [Name]?"

"Badly in all the wrong ways," she laughed.

"I know," he replied and continued his assault on her neck. "Guys can generally tell when the girls they love return that but you in particular made it obvious for me."

She scoffed. "That's a lie. That's not always the case. You're just too damn observant."

He laughed. "Okay, you got me.

"Well, why didn't you say something?"

He hummed a little, taking a breast into his mouth and slowly swirling his tongue around it. Holding back any noises, she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Here? At school?" he finally said, brushing the tip of his nose down the center of her chest. "When were we ever alone for me to tell you?" he followed that line with his tongue, traveling back down over her abdomen. "Especially when some of my feelings and thoughts were so inappropriate for anyone to hear?"

The sore inside her cheek started to bleed. "Good point."

Slowly sliding his hands down her sides, he gently placed her on the floor. Once she was in place, he ran his fingers along her inner thigh, causing her to twitch. Occasionally, he pressed his thumb between her legs, circling it mercilessly. Unable to keep herself silent, she finally moaned quietly.

"How could I tell anyone," he said. "That I wanted to see you trembling beneath me from just your desire for me? What sounds you might make when I would finally make my way inside of you? How you would react to each kiss," he followed with a peck on her lips but refusing to cease his circling. "I'd bestow on you?"

If his physical contact wasn't enough to nearly push her over the edge, his words just made it even worse, his sultry, lust-entranced voice. When she possessed enough strength to peel her eyes open, she saw him shaking, beads of sweat forming along his brow and occasionally licking his dry lips.

The anticipation killed them both-no, more like slaughtered them.

Unzipping the side of her skirt, he shoved everything down in one motion and tossed them aside. Her heart pounded in her ears when he did the same with his pants. Before her mind could wander, question or worry, he stuck his thumb and index finger between her walls, rubbing them gently. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed his shoulders instinctively.

"Sorry, [Name]," his voice cracked. "But I refuse to hurt you."

"Ugh, but you're killing me."

"I know," he replied with a chuckle. She hissed when he pulled out his fingers, annoyed at the loss of contact. Eying her darkly, making sure she was looking, he licked his soaked fingers.

"Mmm, I think I'd like to taste a little more," he said.

"You're starting to annoy me."

He lowered his head and inserted his tongue ever so slightly. Every muscle inside her clenched. She really loved this ploy. It was exciting, daring. How dangerous it was so be doing this at school in a dark corner. However, right now, she was so close to the edge, his teasing was driving her crazy.

"Damn you," she seethed. "Get inside me now before my nerves combust."

He hovered over her entirely once more, staring down at her. Gripping her arms tightly, he whispered,

"You sure you're ready?"

"Ugh, hurry up. I'm gonna die here."

"Do you want me, [Name]?" he snickered.

"I'm not laughing, you bastard. You better fuck me now before I take over myself."

"If you say so."

She was surprised to hear him groan quietly as he pushed himself into her. Though not at all surprised by the pain and pulled muscles, she winced a little until he rested on top of her. His breathing staggered. Grabbing her legs, he wrapped them around his waist, pushing in literally as far as he could.

"Fuck, Lelouch," she whimpered, agreeing with this decision. "I can barely breathe."

"Good," he nearly lost balance and caught himself with his forearms, framing her head with them. Without thinking, he began grinding into her.

Despite the little pain left behind, the satisfaction of contact with those stupid nerves overwhelmed whatever was left behind. She latched her arms about his waist, hoping that would push him farther in. Taking this as a hint, he increased his speed, using one hand to grip her hip. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and rested there as he moved. As the sensations increased, he planted wet kisses up her neck until he met her earlobe and bit it a little harder than he intended. Thankfully, she was so lost in ecstasy that she felt no discomfort. He managed to lift his head enough to engulf her lips in a messy kiss; no technique, so much tongue and teeth, it would normally disgust anyone, but they were so far down the road, it didn't even matter. His thrusts finally reached their fastest pace. The two were so clouded with immense pleasure, neither could speak or even think. Sweat clung their bodies together, and their grunts, though quiet, still permeated about the room.

One more push was all it took to relieve that burning itch. She let out a fatigued sigh as her muscles relaxed in total indulgence. He wasn't far behind. Pulling his head back, he delivered the last two thrusts that gave him that same satisfaction. Limbs quivering, he slowly pulled out of her oversensitive channel and rested on top of her. With what little strength he contained, he looked into her face, blushed and glowing. Her eyes closed but eased and a tired smile stretched across her face. His heart fluttered observing her expression. Now that his overpowering carnal instincts had been pandered to, he could listen to the underlying reason for this whole incident in the first place.

When [Name] glanced at him, Lelouch stroked her head and gently kissed her mouth.

"See?" he said. "Told ya we don't need those stupid hats."

She giggled. "Should we exchange them anyway just so everyone outside will get the point?"

"Only if you want to," he grinned, petting her cheek. "Even if we didn't, I'd be walking around with you locked in my arms. They'd get it."

"Hmm, that sounds more desirable, considering those things are hot at the devil," she replied.

"Geez, you lose all your class when you're hot and bothered," he sat up and pulled her with him.

"There's nothing classy about sex, let's face it," she pursed her lips.

"Well, you do have a point," he stood up and rumpled his hair. "We should probably get dressed again. The others are probably wondering where we are."

"Aw, do we have to?" she pouted, slipping her shirt and jacket on.

He paused a minute after zipping his pants. Then, he swiped his jacket.

"Who said we have to see anyone?" he held out his long fingers.

With a wide grin, she took his hand and followed him out the door.

"I was thinking about some cookies with Nunnally," he said. "How's that sound?"

She nodded. "Sounds great to me!"


End file.
